Please remember me
by aoi-bara80
Summary: Natsume leaves some mission and comes back not knowing who Mikan is. She tries to help him get his memories back but a new girl keeps getting in her way. Mikan gives up. She shuts away all emotion and starts to take on missions and training her alices.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Please remember me!"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I love Gakuen Alice so who ever does own it, I love you! Oh and I may own some new characters.**

**Please review...flames allowed cause you know, "Learn from your mistakes"...hehe**

**Chapter 1: **_**Always be by my side...**_

"What's going on?" A terrified 3 year old girl called out but no one answered..."Mama? Where are you?"

"Mama!" Suddenly two dark figures appeared out of the shadows "Mama! Papa! Thank goodness! Mama, it's so dark! I'm scared..."

The female figure turned around and said "Who are you?"

"Mama, It's me... Mikan..." her voice was shaking. " Papa, look. It's me...I'm your daughter"

"We don't have a daughter..." Then the figures disappeared.

"No...no..no...Mama...Papa..." She started to run as far as she could and she closed her eyes, hoping the darkness would go away...

And suddenly everything went blank..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!!" screamed a 15 year old brunette haired girl. She looked around to check where she was."Sigh..."

"This is the fourth time this week" the brunette thought...

She checked the clock. "It's still 6:00...I guess I could check if anyone was in the classroom at this time..."

She took a 10-minute shower and put on her blue plaid skirt and white polo shirt that showed off her perfect body.

She brushed her long brunette hair and put on her blue blazer. "Ah...almost forgot..."

She got out a beautiful silver necklace with a flame shaped charm. It was given to her by Natsume.

_**Flashback**_

_Under a Sakura tree in the middle of the school, Mikan turns to a dark haired boy. "Natsume, Guess what day is it today!" _

"_I don't care" the boy turned away "Go away"_

"_Mou, It's been 3 years since we've known each other. He could at least remember my birthday." Mikan thought._

_She got up and started to walk away..."Wait... you forgot this..." Natsume threw at small pink bow at her._

_She turned around and caught it and opens it and sees a beautiful silver neclace. She drops her mouth for a while and suddenly had a huge smile on her face. She ran to Nasume and hugged him._

"_Thank you, Natsume!" she sits next to him and starts to admire the gift._

_She whispers something under her breath "Natsume, Always be by my side, ne?" thinking that no one heard her she kissed Natsume on the cheek and got up. He covered his blush with his bang and looked down._

"_Thanks again, natsume" she started to run back to the school building. "I will surely be by your side through everything, Mikan..."_

_**Flashback ends**_

"Sigh.." Mikan grabbed her bag and walked to her classroom.

"Ehhh...no ones here yet?" she put her bag down on her desk and sat down. "I wonder if he's under the tree right now... "

She got up and started walking to the Sakura tree that natsume always stays under.

"I knew you were going to be here, Natsume" she sat down under the tree and look up at the figure on a branch above her.

"Un..." He replyed lazily.

"Ne, natsume, how are you? We haven't spoken to each other in awhile."

He stayed silent.

"Why do I even bother? Sigh..." she got up.

"Mikan..." she looked up and waited for him to speak again.

"Mikan...I'm going on a mission" he spoke seriously.

"Again? Why do they keep making you do this? I mean we barely see you now a days."

"this one's different...it's going to take a whole week and I'm not even sure if I'll make it"

"..." mikan was speechless.

"I'm leaving tonight..."

"That soon?! Why didn't you tell us?" she was about to cry.

"doesn't matter...I still have to do it no matter what."

"Fine... then I'll see you off." Tears were slowly fall to the ground. She was scared he wouldn't make it out of this mission.

"Mikan... what would you do if i can't come back anymore?"

"Don't say that! You have to promise to come back, Natsume?!"

"I promise..." he whisper lightly but enough for her to hear.

She wiper her tears and cleaned her skirt. "We're late for class. Come on." She ran back to the building

Natsume just watched her figure disappear from his sight.

That afternoon

"Mou, Natsume never went to class." Mikan said.

She ran to his room straight after class. When she arrived she knock on his door a couple of times but no answer so she went in.

"I know it's kinda early but..." She looked around but no one was there. "Maybe he's in the sakura tree." She was about to turn when something on his desk caught her eye.

It was a similar box to the one her silver necklace was in but only smaller. She opened it. She saw a silver charm but no chain. It was shaped as a sakura leaf. Under the box was a note.

She put down the box and read it. All it said was " **don't forget me**". She fell on her knees and started to cry. The thought of those three words could possibly be the last words he'll ever say to her scared her.

"How could I ever forget you, Natsume?!" she just couldn't stop crying.

**To be continued**

**So... how was it??**

**I'm really interested to know so please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Please remember me!"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I love Gakuen Alice so who ever does own it, I love you! Oh and I may own some new characters.**

**Please review...flames allowed cause you know, "Learn from your mistakes"...hehe**

**Last chapter, I didn't really notice it was so short sorry. I was just too excited to post it. I'll try to make it longer...hehehe...**

**Chapter 2: Where are you?**

The next day

Mikan slept In Natsume's bed the night before. When she woke up, she stayed in Natsume's room for a while. As she got up to go back to her room and prepare for class, she looked back hoping she would get the chance to see Natsume in his room again.

In the classroom

Mikan sat on her desk silently. Once in a while, she would make small glances at Natsume's desk. Her classmates just stared at her, making worried faces.

Finally, Inchou went up to her. "Mikan-chan, what's wrong?"

"Inchou..." she looked up to him, looking like she was about to cry until she noticed Hotaru staring at her with a worried face.

She held back her tears and smiled hoping it would stop everyone from worrying.

Suddenly the teacher came in, taking all the stares away from Mikan. They have a new homeroom teacher since Narumi-sensei was only an elementary teacher.

"Good morning, class. Before we start, i would like to announce something. Uhh... Natsume Huuga will be absen..." before the teacher could continue, Mikan got up and walked out of the room.

She walked to the Sakura tree and sat under it. "Where are you, Natsume?"

For a few minutes she just stared at the sky but after that she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She dreamt about her past with natsume and his rare smiles but she was interrupted by the bell. "riiiiinnnggg...riiiiiinnnggg..."

She sighed as she saw her classmates approach her. Ruka, looking the most surprised, ran fast.

"Mikan, did you know? What am I talking about? Of course you know. Do you?" Ruka spoke so fast it was hard to understand him.

Hotaru slapped him in the face to calm him down. "Thanks, Imai-san" he held his cheek to stop the pain and smiled.

"Anyway..." Mikan sweat dropped. "What you heard was true..." she put on a sad face again.

"Mikan, he would not want you to be sad, you know? Just pray he comes back and keep on smiling" inchou comforted her.

"Inchou's right, mikan" hotaru held out her hand for mikan.

"Hotaru...thanks, you guys" she grabbed her hand and they headed towards the cafeteria.

"So...when did natsume-sama say he would come back?" mikan turned to see who said that"

"ehhhh...Permy's here?"

"hmph...whatever..."

Mikan smiled. "He said it would take a week but he wasn't so sure."

When mikan turned back towards the building, Ruka whispered to them.

"Let's stop talking about natsume...It looks like the more we talk about him, the more Mikan's smile goes away"

Meanwhile with natsume

"Black cat, take this. It's a brief explanation of the first phase of our mission. I'm Shousuke but Shou for short. I'm the leader of this team."

"Oh, And this is your new partner, Blue rose." said the man that looked like he was in his mid-twenties as he pointed at a girl about the same age as Natsume.

Natsume looked shocked for a moment and came back to his senses after he heard her speak. "Hey"

"A girl?" natsume looked at Shou quizzically and looked back and his new partner.

She had long straight dark blue hair and a great figure and she wore black boots, a dark blue leather trench coat over her and a white and blue mask that only covered her eyes.

She just smiled and looked at him. "So?"

Natsume sighed. "so what's your alice?" She was about to answer but was cut off by Shou. "She has a water alice. Unlike Nobara-san's ice alice, she can control water fully. She can turn it into ice and heat it above the boiling point."

"Okay. So...Let's do the mission or would you like to wait here for the guard to find us" Natsume said as he jumped off the ground to a branch. He started to jump from branch to branch when he saw Shou nod his head.

Before Blue rose could jump after natsume, Shou grabbed hand and whispered to her ear. "Remember, the fact that you are a multi-alice user is to be kept confidential to everyone, even your partner."

"I know..." she pulled her hand out of Shou's grasp and followed natsume' trail.

Back in school

"Mikan, wait!" The gang ran after her in central town.

After they found her under the sakura tree and told her to cheer up, She' been so hyper and happy.

Although she still had a lot of pain in her heart, she just kept thinking that natsume would come back and that she would surely welcome him with a smile.

She just kept skipping until she bump on something small. "bump"

Mikan tripped and fell to the ground. "Oww...What was that?"

When she turned around she saw a small familiar boy crying. "Youichi?!"

"What's wrong, youichi?" mikan ask him as she patted his back and wiped away his tears.

"Mikan-nee, I can't find natsume-nii!"

Mikan picked him up in her arms and smiled at him. "don't worry, youichi. Natsume will surely come back soon so stop crying, ne?"

"sniff...okay, mikan-nee" he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"ne, youichi, i was on my way to by fluff puffs. Want some?" she smiled back at him sweetly.

He nodded his way and they started walking forward.

The gang followed quickly until Ruka stopped them. "Guys, you think Mikan's really okay?"

Suddenly Hotaru brought out a huge bazooka. "Ruka, meet my newest invention, the "idiot-labeler". It labels idiots."

She slightly pressed a red button and "bang!"

A large red idiot sign was stamped on Ruka's head. Everyone just stared in awe.

Hotaru moved a few steps forward. "Of course she not okay! She barely sleeps at night."

Inchou walked to hotaru and patted her shoulder. "Imai-san...I guess all we can do is wait for Natsume to come back."

They all nodded in unison and started looking for Mikan.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Please remember me!"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I love Gakuen Alice so who ever does own it, I love you! Oh and I may own some new characters.**

**Please review...flames allowed cause you know, "Learn from your mistakes"...hehe**

**Sorry I haven't updated in months, literally. I totally forgot about this story and can't seem to remember what suppose to happen in the story. **

**So this part of the story is really just a guess to what I think was going to happen.**

**Hope you like it! **

**Chapter 3: **_**Come back to me...**_

It was been a week and a half since Natsume left Mikan alone in a school filled with people that could never replace him in her heart.

So many questions were floating through Mikan's head that night. Each second she spent thinking about Natsume, the questions grew bigger and they wouldn't stop.

"Where are you, Natsume? Why are you taking so long? Are you hurt? Do you miss me? Are you thinking about me? Did you know how much I loved you?"

These questions were just a few of what she's really thinking about.

"Why won't you come back to me, Natsume?" She whispered into the night.

She could never sleep while thinking of Natsume. Sleeping was to her was just a silent moment at night where her thoughts could grow bigger and louder.

She just couldn't get him out of her head.

"ughh...I need some air" she said aloud.

She grabbed her jacket, her iPod, and a pair of running shoes. A long jog could actually stop the endless stream of thoughts.

She started off with just a short walk to the park and sat on the bench for a minute. She breathed in to smell the night's air.

She put on her earphones and drowned herself in the music and put it on louder so that she could hear absolutely nothing but the music.

While the midnight wind blew through her hair, she slowly jogged along the path till the last lamp post because at the end of the park was the place she really wanted to avoid if she was going to stop worrying about Natsume.

It was the biggest sakura tree in the park and Natsume's favourite. Seeing that tree, it would hurt more than standing in his room alone for her.

As she stood there looking at the moon, the wind blew her hair to her face.

While attempting to swipe her hair off her face, she caught a glimpse of the pink glowing leaves of **His **tree.

Images flooded her eyes and tears started sliding down her face.

Before she knew it she was sprinting toward the entrance of the park at and amazing speed.

She stopped and looked around her to see where she was. It was only 8 seconds since she was standing at the very end.

She ignored the thought of running just as fast as someone like Natsume and ran to her room.

Behind her a pale man in black and wearing a whit mask stood on top of a tree in the shadows.

"She was born for what's about to happen to her" he whispered while smirking.

**Meanwhile with Natsume**

He was standing in the middle of a room filled with men in black suits.

"Hey, anyone here know where to find the bathroom?" he said while smirking.

In a swift motion all the agents pulled out their guns and pointed it at Natsume.

"Guess not" he said.

Suddenly a two large balls of flames appeared in his hands. It all happened too quickly.

Natsume had knocked out more than half of the agents without even breaking a sweat.

But suddenly, he felt a sharp searing pain in his heart. He fell kneeling and holding his chest.

For Natsume everything went silent. All he could hear was his heavy breathing.

Suddenly he heard a female voice whisper in his ear as if she was right there next to him. "Need some help?" and a small chuckle followed.

The agents took this sign of weakness as a chance and started pointing their guns at him and shooting randomly in case he was faking the pain just to make them come closer.

Smoke from the gun shots fogged the room and Natsume couldn't see anything or anyone.

When the smoke faded away Natsume's eyes grew. He fought the urge to drop his mouth. Even for Natsume, what he saw shocked him so much that he forgot the pain in his chest.

All the agents were frozen solid and the bullets that were aimed at him were on the floor in puddles of water.

"I made water barriers around the bullets so they wouldn't touch you" Blue rose said with a smirk.

"I mean I'm not bragging but I think I did pretty well for my first mission, right?"

"_First mission? Really?" _Natsume thought.

"Hmm... you're pretty good...for a newbie" Natsume said while showing an impressed look.

"I know" she said with a proud smile

"hah" he said lightly

Just then, Shou came in. "Hey, I know where their hiding the information but they transported their president days before we came here. Sorry guys but this mission is not ending till we find this guy."

This news was like shards of glass thrown into Natsume's face. "_Mikan" _he thought with such painful eyes.

Shou looked around the room and was very impressed by Blue rose's work.

"Didn't think of going easy on them, did you? After all we're not here for them." He said with a small laugh

"What? Oh! I did go easy. It would have hurt like hell if I boiled up the water running through their bodies, literally. But don't worry, that's only for when I'm in a really bad mood." She said with an assuring smile.

"Right..." Shou turned and walked towards the hallway. "Wait here, I'll get the files."

It was an awkward silence for a while. Natsume struggled to stand and this caught Blue rose's eye.

"Hey, what happened to you back there?"

"Felt like taking a break. That's all."

"Right...Is it some big secret?"

There was silence...

"Fine. Not even a thank you for saving you?" she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks" he said lightly but enough for her to hear.

She smiled and was a little surprised he actually thanked her.

"You're welcome. What are partners for?"

**Meanwhile at the academy**

"MIKAN SAKURA, PLEASE PROCIED TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE"

"_Oh crap. What do they want?" _she thought.

She walked to the principal's office without any hurry and knocked on the door.

"Come in" the voice that she assumed was the principle said.

"Um...Good morning" she said nervously.

"Hello Mikan, I would like you discuss something with you. Please sit."

"Okay"

"Mikan, I have come to believe that your abilities, meaning both your Alice and your physical abilities, have a much greater limit. And with our facilities and staff we can train and develop them. I would like you to take extra lessons after classes. Of course we will provide you a bigger room and allowance, excuses from class, and a personal trainer."

"Wow... that's a lot to take in. Is this considered as extracurricular activities?"

"I suppose"

"Okay...I guess"

"Thank you, Mikan. If you are going to do this i would like you to start next week and first get to know your trainer"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Yes, Come in" said the principal.

Just when the person went in the room, Mikan had recognized that black robe and pale skin anywhere. "Persona!"

Anger built up in her. "You're gonna train me for missions?! No way!? You took away Natsume! I might not ever see him again!"

Before the principal could use her Barrier Alice, Mikan made a nullifying shield around her to protect her from any Alice. Knowing this Persona grabbed her by the arm.

She just glared at him and said "Don't you dare touch me"

Suddenly Persona felt his Alice drain away. He quickly let go. Her Stealing Alice was getting stronger.

She stormed out and never looked back.

"Sigh" was the only sound the principle could make.

**To be continued**

**So... how was it??**

**I'm really interested to know so please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Please remember me!"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I love Gakuen Alice so who ever does own it, I love you! Oh and I may own some new characters.**

**Please review...flames allowed cause you know, "Learn from your mistakes"...hehe**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Chapter 4: **_**This can't be real...**_

It was silent in the principal's office after Mikan left.

"This was a lost cause. She knew who you were? Why didn't you tell me? We have no way of convincing her now. Not even by force. She's stronger than us." The principal said in a frantic tone.

"Hmmm... I think she just told us her only weakness." Persona said with a smirk as usual.

"What?" the principal said.

"Ma'am, do you mind replacing Black Cat and Blue Rose with some of my agents?"

"Sure but what are you trying to say, Persona?"

He didn't say anything and left the room laughing.

"Sigh. What a weird guy." The principal said and sweatdropped.

**In the other side of the academy**

"I can't believe them!!!" Mikan screamed. "Can they be serious?!"

She ran to the Natsume's sakura tree and sat there.

"They took you away from me, Natsume. It's their fault you aren't here with me."

Tears rolled down her face and everything went silent.

**Behind the bushes**

"Hey guys, what do you think happened?" Ruka whispered.

"I don't know but I'm gonna kill them." Hotaru said while loading her guns with ammo.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Now, now don't get carried away, Imai-san" Inchou said.

"Yeah, Koko read her mind would you." Nonoko said.

"Okay wait." Koko concentrated for a few seconds.

"Sigh... why bother, her nullification has no flaws." Koko said.

"I say we ambush the principal and hostage her for some answers." Hotaru said.

"Guys, I know you've been there this whole time. Can you leave me alone for just a minute? I'll catch up, okay? Mikan said loudly so they could hear.

They all sweatdropped.

"I knew we were too loud. Okay, quietly walk away" Ruka whispered

"Why? She already knows we're here." Koko said.

"Who cares? Just go." Ruka whispered back.

**Meanwhile with Natsume**

"Hey hasn't it been awhile since they have sent us an order?" Blue rose said.

"It might take awhile for them to track the president down." Natsume explained.

Then suddenly Shou barged into the room. "Guys, I guess received news from the academy"

"You two are to be sent back to the academy by tomorrow night and replaced with agents from the academy."

"What?!" Natsume unconsciously said aloud.

"It was requested by Persona this morning."

"I can't believe this!" Natsume said.

"Why do you look so angry? Didn't you want to go home?" Blue rose said.

"Yeah, but why would they just send us and replace us just like that? They're planning something."

"Who cares? You get to go back."

Natsume was silent after that.

"Wait, did you say the two of us? I'm going to school? Awesome!" Blue rose said with a smile.

"Yeah, apparently" Shou said. "Um... Black cat, do you mind checking the perimeter before we head out?"

"Yeah, sure" then he sprinted out the door.

"Hmmm...I wonder what school will be like." Blue rose wondered aloud.

"Blue rose, there is more we must discuss." Shou said.

"Oh, okay. What's up?"

"The academy has given you new orders."

"And?"

"The orders were to erase Black cat's memories."

"What? All of them? Why?"

"No not all of them. Just of this girl... Her name is Sakura Mikan."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"What if he finds out? He will kill me." She said with a worried look.

"Don't worry. If he does find out, he'll think you're crazy. He only knows you have a water Alice. The others are meant to stay as a secret."

"When do I do it?"

"When he gets back."

"So soon? Okay but I want to talk to him first. I still have a conscience to protect, you know."

"fine, but don't let him get to you. Pity isn't an option right now."

Suddenly Natsume came in the room in a swift motion.

"The perimeter is secure." He said.

"Okay cool. Um..." Blue rose blurted out.

"What?"

"Hey, wanna go for a walk? The sky is beautiful! It has so much stars! It's really pretty!"

It was obvious that she was nervous. She just kept blabbering. And Natsume noticed this.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing. Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out the room.

"Hey! Wait!" He said but she just kept going.

She dragged him to the far part of the field that was next to a lake. It was beautiful. The sky was reflected by the water. The lake shined bright because of the moon. The wind blew the scent of the night all around them. The smell of the grass in the night was fresh and very sweet.

When she stopped and let him go she ran to the lake. "Cool! It's so pretty!"

Natsume walked to her side. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey Natsume, We never really got to know each other well before the mission started."

"There's not much to tell." That was a huge lie. His life has been nothing but drama.

"Oh really? I don't think so. The Academy is pretty interested in you. There must be a story behind that."

"Not really."

"Not very social are you. Okay, fine. I'm sure you don't want a complete stranger to know your deepest darkest secrets. But I do want you to know about mine."

"Hmmm. Interesting. Why?"

"I want you to trust me. Besides I don't want to be partners with someone who doesn't even know me. That would be weird." She said with a smile

"Okay. Let's hear it." Natsume said with a rare smile.

**To be continued**

**So... how was it??**

**I'm really interested to know so please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Please remember me!"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I love Gakuen Alice so who ever does own it, I love you! Oh and I may own some new characters.**

**Please review...flames allowed cause you know, "Learn from your mistakes"...hehe**

**Hey, Ummm… I know I always describe the facial features of Natsume (like if he's in pain or smiling) but during the whole time with Blue rose he is wearing a mask. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Chapter 5: **_**I can't believe it's you...**_

"When I was 3, my whole village caught fire. It was huge, like _everything_ was in flames. My parents had the same Alice as I did. They did everything to protect me. They used all their powers, but the fire was uncontrollable. All I could hear were screams of pain. My father covered my eyes so I wouldn't see the nightmare that was happening to the people I knew. It was the worst night of my life. My father was a great leader in my village so he had responsibilities. He hugged me and gave me his chain. It had the family crest on it. So I was lead into the forest by my mother. Her hands were shaking from fear. I was terrified because my friends were still there and I couldn't help them. "Mama, please save Kaoru and Natsume!!!" I screamed."

Natsume twitched at the sound of his name.

"My mom saw the agony in my face and kissed me on the forehead and nodded. She didn't want me to live with the thought of being useless at their time of need, she told me to find help if she didn't return. So she left. The last thing I heard her say was "Please be safe. I love you. I sat their waiting and waiting. She never came back. I never knew if my friends or my family were safe. I couldn't believe what was happening. Tears uncontrollably rushed down my face as I screamed for my parents and friends. I knew it was over after the firemen had arrived at my village. I was about to check if anyone survived nut before I could even reach the dark ashes, I heard a fireman whisper that there weren't any survivors and that they couldn't figure out the source of the fire.

I was so scared of the thought of living alone for the rest of my life that I ran away. At the age of 5, I had my Alice. It felt great, like I wasn't helpless. I could be of use now. It was unbelievable. The Academy found me when I was 6. It felt amazing to know my Alice was rare and valuable, like I was special. I liked the attention. They told me I could help people who are suffering like I did, so they trained me all my life, in secret of course. This was my first assignment."

Natsume froze like he couldn't breathe. He was looking down to the ground. The story had rushed back so many memories for him.

He looked up at her and touched her face.

She was obviously confused but just waited for him to talk.

"Shizune…" he whispered.

Now this really confused her. She grabbed his hand and said "What?"

He ignored her hand and reached up took take off her mask.

Unintentionally, she didn't stop him. He took off her mask. His face was filled with pain.

"You're alive… I thought you were still inside the house…" he said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?!" she blurted out.

She grabbed his mask. When she saw his face, she was out of breath. "Nat…sume…"

They were speechless for a moment.

"I can't believe you're alive! Oh my god!" she couldn't hold her tears in. she hugged him so tight.

"Yeah…" was all he could say. He was so happy.

"Natsume, do you know what this means? Kaoru could still be alive!"

"No, she's not…"

"What do you mean?"

"I was with her…"

"Oh… But we're alive… so we should be happy." She struggled to say.

"Shizune…I'm so sorry" his face was filled with pain.

"What are you talking about, Natsume?"

"It was me…I started the fire." He said.

What Natsume said flooded her face with horror.

Before she could start blaming and screaming she remembered everything she learned about Black cat. "Your Fire Alice…"

"I'm sorry."

"it wasn't on purpose… I don't blame you, Natsume. Don't worry."

"But still…"

It was a very silent moment between them. But then Shizune's tears could not be held back.

Natsume hugged her tightly hoping the pain would go away. They were childhood friends so he was always comfortable around her. They were like bestfriends.

Suddenly a cold wind blew around them making them both shiver.

"It's getting cold out. Let's get back" Natsume said.

Shizune nodded.

As they were walking Natsume whispered "I'm glad you're alright, Shizune."

"Me too, Natsume"

**To be continued**

**Sorry if it was too short.**

**So... how was it?? I know it was cheesy and the name was very random but it's about the story that counts right?**

**I'm really interested to know so please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Please remember me!"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I love Gakuen Alice so who ever does own it, I love you! Oh and I may own some new characters.**

**Please review...flames allowed cause you know, "Learn from your mistakes"...hehe**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Chapter 6: **_**I don't want to but I have to…**_

Realizing she had forgotten why she asked Natsume to for a walk together, Shizune stopped Natsume from going inside the tent.

"Wait, Natsume. Before we go inside i want to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Who is Mikan?"

Natsume's body tensed up and images of Mikan flooded through his head. "How do you know that name?"

"Umm...It doesn't matter. So, Who is she?"

Natsume was confused. "Why do you want to know?"

"Hey, why are you avoiding the question?" Shizune pouted.

"Oh...um..." _Who was Mikan to Natsume? Was she a friend or a lover? _"Well, she is different."

"Different how?"

"I care about her."

"Oh, so she's your girlfriend! Hahaha that's crazy! I never imagined you to have a girlfriend. You were always so stubborn."

"No, she's not my girlfriend! But she is more than a friend, to me at least."

"Oh it sounds complicated."

"It is"

"Why are you here if you can be with her right now?"

"Good question."

"Do you regret coming here and meeting me again?"

"No I don't actually. It's a huge relief to find out you didn't kill at least one of your friends."

Shizune balled her hands into fists, restraining from anger. "But you risked never seeing Mikan again!!! Why? What if you lost her? I would give anything to see my family again and you're just throwing away your time with the people you love!"

This angered Natsume. What does she know? I know she lost her family and friends but at least she didn't kill them with her own hands. "I've already lost everyone I cared about once! Coming here means I can protect them with as much power I still have!"

"...I'm sorry."

It was silent for a moment.

"Hey let's get inside it's almost past midnight and we have a flight tomorrow." Natsume said.

"No, you go ahead."

"hn..."

Natsume went inside the tent and Shizune disappeared in the shadows.

"Sigh... did he really have to be Natsume?" Shizune asked while looking at the sky as if someone was there.

She was now jumping on tree branches as if running from all the craziness.

She stopped on the branch resting on top of the lake that illuminated the moon just like magic.

"This would have been way easier if this Mikan meant nothing to him but this job is never easy is it? He's lost so much already. Why does it have to be him all the time? He's a good person."

Shizune didn't want to think anymore.

She started humming a song. It was lullaby her mother sang to her when she was growing up as a child. It's the only thing that helps her sleep at night.

While she was growing up she started adding lyrics to it.

We're always here waiting for you, so

If something's troubling you, let us hear about it

Your sad face, which had been crying just until now,

Look, when it comes to us, before you know it we can change it to a smile

See you tomorrow! So I can see you smiling

Like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky.

Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking

With me

You might laugh like it's a trivial joke

But we just always want to see your happy face

Even with downpour from the rainclouds (don't worry) falling over us until now (soon)

Look, we can laugh them off and keep walking on

See you tomorrow! So I can see you smiling,

So we'll never forget the warmth of when we formed a circle

Holding our hands together,

Start walking with me

No matter if we fight and disagree (no matter what happens)

There will never be regrets about meeting you

See you tomorrow! So I can see you smiling

Like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky

Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking

See you tomorrow! So I can see you smiling

So we'll never forget the warmth of when we formed a circle

Holding our hands together, let's start walking

See you tomorrow! So I can see you smiling

Like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky

Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking

With me

Her voice was beautiful. It filled the entire lake and made it seem even more magical.

"Mother..." she whispered.

After a while, she sprinted back to the tent.

When she went inside she walked over to Natsume. She first checked if he was asleep and knelt down next to him.

She put her right hand on top of his forehead and concentrated.

"I'm so sorry, Natsume." She whispered.

**The next morning **

Shou pulled Shizune aside. "Did you do it?" he whispered.

"Yeah"

"Good"

Suddenly Natsume went into the tent. "What times the flight?"

Shou looked at him "at 8. We arrive at the academy at 9. School starts at 9:30. Please make sure not to make any commotion."

"Yes sir" they both said together.

**To be continued**

**So... how was it??**

**The song was ****Mata Ashita - See You Tomorrow! By Ouran High school Host Club cast. I don't own that either. Download it though. It's in the OST 2.**

**I'm really interested to know so please review :)**


End file.
